Ode to a Hedgehog
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Sonic's role in foiling Eggman's latest get-rich-quick scheme inspires Leo the Patriotic Lion to write a new symphonic tribute to the blue blur. (Leo is owned by ME and ME ALONE! DO NOT STEAL!)


**Ode to a Hedgehog**

Whooshing at the speed of sound, Sonic the Hedgehog snickered his famous snicker as he zoomed around Station Square. He took pride in foiling Eggman's schemes, and he did it again, leaving Eggman as black as charcoal. Eggman was planning to unleash a weapon that would have caused all bank vaults to go amok and give him all the money, making literally the entire world go broke as he became filthy rich, thus forcing all world citizens to become his slaves. But the 13th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution outlawed slavery altogether. "Guess nobody told that to old Egg-meister," Sonic said to himself as he arrived back at the Thorndike mansion.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "Glad you're back! I started to worry when I saw the explosion from where I was." (She had been assisting Tails, Knuckles, and Chris on a separate mission involving the X-Tornado, and had seen the explosion of the prototype that was to be Eggman's vault-unleashing weapon, jumping to conclusions that Sonic had died in the explosion.)

"I'm okay. I'm way too fast for exploding stuff!" Sonic proudly replied.

"All right!" Tails smiled, high-fiving his long-time best friend.

"Of course, I couldn't have done it without you two," Sonic continued, turning to Silver and Shadow.

"We make one heck of a team, don't we?" Silver replied.

"We sure do," said Shadow. "There's only one more powerful than us when it comes to crime fighting in America, and his name is Leo the Patriotic Lion."

"Where is he?" Knuckles asked. "I thought I saw him driving his famous Patriotmobile."

"We can find out," Tails replied. "The X-Tornado is picking up a signal from his vehicle. Of course, it could be a false alarm, but just to be sure, let's check it out." Soon the X-Tornado took off again, with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris in their respective seats, and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver wing walking. Because Chuck wanted to find out the answer, Cream and Cheese rode with him.

When everybody caught up with the Patriotmobile, Leo was more than happy to see Sonic and the gang. "Ah, Sonic," he began. "Am I glad to see to you and your friends. I'm glad to see you brought Eggman to justice, but my car is picking up a distress signal from the following coordinates, which I am sending to you right now, Tails." He did so, and Tails studied it.

"That's the spot of all Sonic's troubles where that thing got in his hear, and he started running and couldn't stop," Tails spoke up when he figured out the coordinates. "If it's a false alarm, then we must discover what's causing it."

The group continued until they came to the area, although Chuck couldn't drive his convertible into the area, so he sent Cream and Cheese to investigate. Using her ear-flapping methods, Cream caught up with her friends in no time. Then she started to smell smoke.

"Do you smell smoke?" she asked. "I smell smoke!"

Then the group heard the sound of someone coughing. It couldn't have been thrilling news for Sonic, because he had just taken care of his nemesis.

"Eggman!" everyone exclaimed in chorus.

"You blasted hedgehog!" Eggman managed to shout in between coughing fits. "I hate you! I hate you all! I was on the brink of becoming filthy rich!"

"Eggman, you know you can't win!" Sonic shouted back.

"That's a lie! That is an outright lie!" Eggman argued. "May lightning strike if that's not a lie!" At that moment, lightning flashed and a thunderclap occurred. Having a fear of thunder, Tails was the only one reacting negatively to the sound. More lightning and thunder occurred as it began to rain, and everyone took shelter. Eggman, however, let the police escort him back to jail. "At least I didn't have the help of those two numbskulls, Dicoe and Bocoe," he said to himself as the bars to his cell in solitary confinement closed. "They would've made it more humiliating."

At the nearest diner, everyone gathered to eat lunch. Since several customers had previously attended the last rock concert by Sonic's rock band, Sonic JAM, they asked for some autographs they weren't able to get the night of the show. Unlike what you might expect from your favorite rock stars, Sonic and his friends were happy to do so. Tails managed to keep calm during the thunder so he could give the autographs. Shadow drew a picture of his drumsticks by his autograph, while Amy drew hearts around hers. It was a great time to celebrate, and for Leo, it inspired his latest composition, "Ode to a Hedgehog."

THE END

 _Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA_  
 _Leo the Patriotic Lion © me and me alone_


End file.
